Mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones, wireless hand-held computers, etc.) are battery-operated. A device operating from a battery only has a finite operational time before the battery needs recharging. Charging a mobile communication device battery can be an inconvenient and time-consuming task. For these and other reasons, techniques which enhance battery life are desirable.